A Lion Turtle's Teachings and an Avatar's Words
by Kayami Naru
Summary: Tenzin takes Korra to an air temple to learn from her past how to save her future. One-shot.


Wind fluttered through her pigtails and bangs and goose bumps rose on her arms. This was the first time she had flown on Oogi, Tenzin's flying bison, and the young avatar found that she missed the comfort of Naga's small saddle, and the feeling of her best friend's paws hitting the ground. Never had she felt at home in the air, and this was no exception.

That was the whole point of this trip though, to make her feel at home in air. The tournament was over now, and while Tarrlok had been on her back about getting back to the Task Force, Korra knew that she needed to get back to her air bending training. The only problem was, she still couldn't air bend. She had been practicing, doing the meditations and dodging amongst the spinning doors. However each time she attempted to control the wind around her, it was still. It was beginning to wear on the young avatar's confidence. She had been sure that upon training with Tenzin, air would come as easily as to her as the other three elements had. That was not the case, though, and the young water bender was starting to wonder if she could ever learn air bending. The girl shook those thoughts away; Katara had taught her that doubt was the poison to success. She needed to believe in herself is she ever hoped to be an air bender. With renewed confidence, the girl adjusted her position on the wide saddle of the bison and looked to the back of her teacher. Even now, amongst the clouds of the sky, she had little idea where they were going.

From the beginning of this trip, Tenzin had offered little information as to where they were going or why. Three weeks earlier, her master had abruptly walked up to her while she had been working with Bolin and Mako. She was teaching them how to use air bender moves while dodging with the turning screens. She had to admit, it was entertaining watching them loose their cool as the doors hit them and they were sent sprawling to the ground. She was smug when she effortlessly floated along the air currents and they watched her in awe. Tenzin had come up in a flurry, his breathing fast.

"Tenzin, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Korra asked immediately worried that Amon had attacked. Tenzin shook his head, an impatient flash in his eyes.

"We are leaving the city, Korra, go and pack for a trip. A long one, immediately," there was no room for argument in his tone. And just as quickly as he had appeared, the air bender was gone again. Korra had looked at Bolin and Mako with a confused expression and a shrug before she left the bending brothers and headed to her room. The tournament was over and the boys didn't need her for matches anymore. Whatever Tenzin was so worried about must be important if he was in such a hurry.

"I'd better pack," she whispered to herself.

Now, she sat and stared at her teacher's head. They had left that night, right after dinner. Korra hugged Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Naga; saying that she would return when she could and to take care of the city while she was gone. And then, from Oogi's saddle, she waved good-bye to her friends and flew into the sky.

First, they had visited Katara in the South Pole.

To be honest, Korra was glad to be home for a little while. She hadn't completely adjusted to the pomp, noise, and crowded city life that she had left the South for and was glad for a break to be home. She had visited her parents and told of her friends, her pro-bending, her life under the bright lights of the city. They had been happy for her, and had given her the exciting news that her mother was having another baby. Korra was excited, beyond excited, but a small part of her was sad. She wouldn't be here when the baby was born, or when it grew up. It would be her little sibling but she wouldn't be a part of its life. Even now, she felt that the air bending kids were more her siblings than this baby would ever be. She ignored that fact though and concentrated on being happy and relieved to be home for a little while.

The day after arriving in the South, Tenzin had taken her to see Katara. The master water bender had asked about her pro-bending and progress in air bending. Korra had spoken honestly, told her old master of the excitement and joy that pro-bending offered, or all the techniques and moves that she had learned in the ring, as well as Bolin and Mako. Katara had laughed, telling Korra how much Bolin reminded her of her brother. Korra could see the sadness in her master's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. Katara smiled though and asked Korra again about her air bending.

"Well, I haven't really gotten anywhere, it feels like. I mean, I do all the exercises and meditating. I mastered that devil contraption that spins. I just, I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Heat popped on her finger tips and sizzled with her frustration. Katara put a gentle hand on her clenched fist and smiled sagely.

"Do not work yourself into a knot, young one. Come, we will go and heal the sick and wounded for now. Maybe all you need is a break from the pressure."

Korra agreed readily, smiling easily and following her old master. She hadn't realized how much she missed home until she felt the crunch of snow beneath her boot and the chill of the air bringing heat to her cheeks. She took in a deep breath of crisp air and followed after her master toward the healer's huts. It was nice to concentrate on helping and knowing what to do, as opposed to having no idea what to do and failing at what she does. Pushing the heavy pelt aside, Korra walked with her teacher and healed the sick.

The next day, Korra simply did her role as a normal tribe member, while Tenzin and Katara spoke in his hut. It was near sunset and Katara was helping prepare dinner when Tenzin had approached her. He looked tired, but pleased, and it gave Korra hope that they had reached a solution. She handed the ladle to a young waterbender beside her and smiled at Tenzin. He returned the smile easily.

"In two days, we will leave around noon."

Korra was confused, why were they leaving so soon?

"Are we going home?" she asked, hopeful. While it was amazing to be in her original home, she missed Republic City and the people waiting for her on Air Temple Island. As well as the fact that she was worried about Amon. Neither she nor Tenzin were in the city and if Amon knew this, he would surely land a strike against the benders of the city. That wasn't something she wanted to happen. She was anxious to be home.

Tenzin shook his head.

"We have another stop on our journey, and after that stop, we will return to Republic City. I have seen word to Pema and Lin by lemur and they know that we will be gone longer."

Korra nodded, a little sad about being gone longer, but excited to possibly begin air bending.

Two days later, Korra hugged her parents good-bye for the second time and touched her mother's belly gently. This was probably the last time she would see them, at least until the threat of Amon was gone.

"Good-bye, little sibling, I can't wait to meet you someday." And with that, they flew away into the air.

It had been two days since they had left the Southern Water tribe and the avatar was no closer to knowing where they were going. Leaning back, the girl stared at Tenzin.

"Tenzin, where are we going exactly?" she asked as politely as she could. When the air master didn't reply right away, she frowned and opened her mouth to repeat the question.

"Tenzin, where are—"

"We are going to an air temple," Tenzin finally replied, cutting her off and glanced back at her. Korra's clear blue eyes widened a fraction and she took a deep breath. She had heard descriptions from Jinora about the beauty and simplicity of the air temples, as well as colorful stories of Aang living there are a child. Korra had been interested in them, but she had never thought that she would have the opportunity to visit them. Now, she sat against the side of the saddle and thought about what she had been told.

"Why?"

Tenzin looked back at her and sighed. He had been hoping that she wouldn't ask before they arrived, which was still a day away, and he wasn't sure what to tell her now. Settling his hands in his lap, he turned halfway to Korra, so that she could see his profile, and he sighed.

"My mother suggested it. She told me the story of Aang visiting the Southern Air temple shortly after awakening from his iceberg. She told me that seeing the statue of his predecessor, Avatar Roku, Aang was able to attain the Avatar state. While that isn't the objective of this visit, Katara is confident that visiting the home of your former life as well as one of the original homes of air bending, you will be able to better connect with the spirit of not only Aang, but air bending."

Korra nodded at this and excitement bubbled in her stomach and caused her to smile. She was excited to see the air temple, to see where Aang had lived. She knew surprisingly little about her former life aside from what she had heard from common stories and a few interesting tales from Katara late at night. The avatar was excited to learn about the life she had lived before this.

With that, Korra laid back and looked up at the clouds, imagining for a moment that she was able to air bend and Amon was no longer a threat.

A day and a half later, with the sun high in the sky and shining bright, Korra stepped foot onto Air Temple ground. Immediately, she felt a pull to this place. It was clean, but too clean. As if no one lived here. Before she could ask, Tenzin answered her.

"My brother and sister take turns visiting once a month, seeing as they have no responsibilities to Republic City, and keep the temples clean. My sister, Kya, takes care of the north and west, while Bumi takes care of the east and south. It was our father's wish that they remain preserved and ready for use should any of our children wish to live here. So far, only Jinora has expressed any serious thought of living in a temple, as well as several of the monks that live on the island with us."

Korra nodded and took slow steps along the path toward the towering buildings. They were like nothing she had ever seen in Republic City, or the South Pole. Part of her felt like she knew this place, as if she had lived here her whole life. Vague memories muttered through her mind and disappeared among the millions of other memories from other lives. Korra ignored it and continued to walk along the stone path. She passed a strange series of posts in the ground of different height. On either side of the court, there was three large, lollipop shaped posts that had coin shaped disks in the middle. Korra wondered how you used such a field and it felt like she had done it a thousand times.

It was strange, this feeling of being familiar and foreign at the same time. Korra didn't know if she liked it or not, however it was exciting to know that she had a past to remember. Katara and Aang had told him stories of Aang's relationship with his past lives, but Korra had never had such a relationship. The one vision she had received of the past had only been after being assaulted by Amon. Since then, nothing, she had chalked it up to just not being very in touch with her spiritual side. Hopefully, that would change today.

By now, they had reached the center of the main courtyard. A tall statue stood in front of her, of a man that she didn't recognize. Or maybe she did.

"Who is that?" she asked quietly. This place was making her sober and calm; her voice was quiet. Tenzin stood beside her with a faint smile on his face.

"That's Gyatso, Aang's guardian and air bending teacher one hundred and seventy years ago. He was killed here when the air benders were wiped out by the Fire Nation."

Korra nodded, that made sense and sounded right. Bowing her head for a moment, in respect of the master, she then walked past him and toward the grand doors of the building in front of her. It was pulling at her; she could feel herself connecting with it. She was about to put her hand on the door when Tenzin's hand came down on her shoulder. He was shaking his head.

"This door can only be opened through air bending. Once you can air bend, I will allow you within this room. For now, we will go and rest for the day. Tomorrow, we will meditate and focus on your past lives. My mother is sure that if you can connect with my father, you will be able to bend."

Korra frowned, displeased by her inability to get in the room. Not being able to bend was one thing, but not being to get somewhere _because _she couldn't bend was humiliating. She nodded after a moment, however, and allowed herself to be lead away from the door that was tugging at her soul.

Korra stood very still, not breathing and not moving. She could feel her soul moving and swaying with the wind that played with her hair. With her eyes closed, she moved around the circle at her feet. Tenzin had told it that it had been recently been refurbished, the old, cracked tiling removed. Now, polished tiling had replaced it and was smooth beneath her feet. She recognized the pattern from her teaching of the avatar history. This was the pattern of a lion turtle's shell. There were four other circles like this one, the other four still with their original tiling. She had asked Tenzin why she was at this one when he had brought her to it.

"My father was taught bending knowledge from a lion turtle, thus, one of your past lives connected with its essence. I have a feeling that the connection has lasted into your life and that perhaps the connection will aid you in your bending pursuit."

"That makes sense," Korra acknowledged before she began her routine movements.

Now, she stood still again, the feeling of her soul tugging at her again. Suddenly, she felt the urge to meditate. Walking to the center of the intricate patterns carved into the stone, she sat with her legs crossed under her and held her hands together. She didn't know how she knew how to hold her hands, but something told her that she was doing it right. With her eyes still closed and her legs bent and the wind playing with her hair, Korra felt a stirring in her core. It was small and tranquil, urging her in. She grasped for it, assuming that this strange feeling was the spiritual connection n that she had been missing. It was so foreign, beyond anything she had ever felt. It was, what was it? She couldn't explain it and she gave up trying to. She let the feeling coax her toward deeper mediation, and the deeper she went, the warmer she became.

Tenzin watched this from afar, his meditation broken by the spike of spiritual energy in the air. Sliding his eyes open, he watched as his young pupil sank to a meditative position and pressed her hands together in a way that he had only ever seen his father do. Keeping quiet, the master continued to watch as Korra slipped farther and farther into mediation, pleased that she had indeed been paying attention during their session on Air Temple Island. A blue light flickered behind her eyelids for a moment before her eyes shot open and the blue light of the avatar spirit shone through them.

Korra didn't know this feeling. She was so comfortable, though, as if she was right at home in this cloudy world. She relaxed in the embrace of these wispy clouds and grinned. It was nice to relax for a moment.

"Do not get too comfortable, young avatar. For you will not be here for very long," a deep, rich voice said quietly and Korra could detect the teasing within it. Sitting up and opening her eyes, she stared at a hard looking man with a long white beard and a top knot. She recognized this man. He was one of her past lives.

"Roku," she said quietly, bowing her head. A hand gently touched her shoulder and she looked up at him carefully. His eyes were smiling even though his face was not.

"Do not bow to me, avatar. It is like bowing to yourself, and from what I've seen through you, you respect yourself quite enough." There is was again, that teasing tone. Korra grinned easily, her usual personality coming to life and her face brightening.

"You were the avatar before Aang, that was over two hundred years ago," she said. Roku laughed.

"Not quite that long, Korra, but yes, I was the avatar before Aang. And like I taught Aang, I will teach you what you need to know."

Korra frowned and her dark eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I thought Aang was supposed to teach her, as the avatar before me." She had been excited to meet the man that she had been reincarnated from, meet the man that Katara and Tenzin had told her about. Roku could sense her disappoint and a small smile graced his serious expression.

"Worry not, young avatar. You will meet him soon enough. First, you must learn air bending. And before you can do that, you must what it means to be the avatar."

Korra's frown deepened. "Aang is supposed to teach me, that's why I came here." The impatience made her voice rise in anger and she could feel the warmth of fire in her hands. Roku saw this and a hard shell entered his eyes.

"Careful, Korra, I was born a fire bender and I can guarantee that I will beat you no matter the moves you throw at me," the fire bender threatened in a low voice. Korra noticed the real threat behind his words and let the fire in her hands die down. The angry look remained in her eyes though and she glared at him from where she sat. It was only then that she realized she was still sitting and the former avatar was standing over her. The girl didn't like this and pushed herself to her feet immediately to level the playing field. Roku chuckled at her and sank into a sitting position, motioning for Korra to do so as well. Growling under her breath in a way that would make Naga proud, Korra sank to a sitting position as well. They were sitting across from each other and as Korra glared, Roku stared.

"I have things I must teach you, avatar, however I can't do that if you continue to look at me with such animosity," Roku chastised, giving Korra a pointed look. Korra intensified the look for another moment before sighing and letting it go.

"I've been told a hundred times what it means to be avatar, I have to maintain balance between everyone," she said in exasperation. Roku smiled at her and nodded.

"Indeed, that it was being avatar is about. However, that isn't what it's always about. While you must think of what is best for the people, you must always do what is also best for you. For if you die, the world will be without an avatar until the next one is born and raised. And from what I've seen in Republic City, Amon is a force that cannot wait to be dealt with." Korra nodded at this. "Furthermore, I must tell you the most important thing you need to know as avatar."

Korra nodded slowly, all attitudes gone with his teasing tone. He was serious now, and Korra knew that he needed to be serious too. Seeing that she had changed her attitude, Roku closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"As avatar, you have the ability to harness the powers and techniques of your predecessors. This use of past powers is known as being in the avatar state. As you probably know, Avatar Aang used such skill to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and end the Hundred Year War seventy years ago," Roku explained, to which Korra nodded. She had heard all this before.

"This avatar state is the most important and precious power that the stars bless upon the avatar. That is why it must not only be used responsibly, but also carefully. While in this state we have the most power, however, in this state, we are the most vulnerable."

Korra was confused and it shone in her eyes as she stared at her former self. How could being all powerful make her vulnerable?

"I can see your confusion, young one. Please, let me explain. When in the avatar state, we are our most powerful. We hold all the power of all our lives, and are capable of things that no other benders are. However, should we be killed in this state, should someone take our bending away in this state, then the line of the avatar will end. And the world will fall out of balance and never be in harmony again."

Korra couldn't believe was she was hearing. If she was in the avatar state and Amon took her bending, she was dooming the work. Great, as if she needed that on her plate as well. Her smile was sarcastic and Roku could see it. He let out another rich chuckle before he stood and offered his hand. Korra took it gratefully.

"That is all I am going to say to you, young one. Take my warning seriously and cherish it."

Korra nodded and began to feel as if she was being tugged down. Not toward the clouds, but toward the ground. Toward where her body sit among the swirls of the lion turtle. Roku noticed it too and smiled at her.

"I have all the confidence in you as avatar, Korra. You must believe in yourself. Take this knowledge and return to the world of the living. Return and protect the benders of the world that depend on you. Return and be the avatar."

Korra didn't have a chance to reply. The sensation of falling over took her and her eyes shot open and she let out a scream before she had the chance to breath. Throwing her hands in front of her on the stone, she pressed her forehead to the cool ground and took a deep breath to try and compose her breathing. Tenzin was beside her in a moment, his hands on her back and helping her up. Korra accepted the help and touched her head gently. It didn't hurt, per se, but she could feel a pressure there that she hadn't felt before. Actually, she could feel it in her whole body. The wind fluttered around her and the pressure increased when it touched her skin. Her body was urging her to do something. Following the instinct that was guiding her, her put her hands out in front of her and walked away from Tenzin and around the circle. She turned and slide her feet and moved like the leaf. Ending up where she had started, Tenzin now a few feet away, she took a deep breath of the air swirling around her, felt it travel through her veins and when she felt like she was going to pass out, she pushed it sharply out of her hands.

The swirl of air wasn't impressive and it didn't travel very far, but Korra's smile was bright as she watched the air she created swirl some leaves in the air. Tenzin was smiling at her when she turned around and threw a fist in the air.

"Yes! I did it. I bent air. I forced it to do my biding!" She continued to cheer and smile and crow as Tenzin walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders to calm you.

"I am very proud of you, Korra. However, that work has just begun. Come, it is time that I show you the rest of the temple." Korra relaxed instantly and nodded solemnly before following after Tenzin. She could feel it now, the lightness of the air in her veins and dancing around in her spirit. Unable to shake the desire to do more, even if just to show herself that she could, she held out a hand to a leaf falling through the air and pushed the air gently. The leaf bounced from her breeze and then continued to flutter away. Deciding to test her new bending a little bit more; she aimed to capture the leaf in a small ball of air. Furrowing her brow, she held her hand out and concentrated on the air surrounding the leaf. Twisting and manipulating it, she was more than pleased when the leaf just floated in place, stuck with her power surrounding it. Happy that is wasn't a one-time thing; Korra released the leaf and continued to follow Tenzin.

At first, she was sure that he was taking her to the door that she had approached the first day here. However, he led her in a different direction, away from large door and all its mysteries. Her former frustration resurfaced and she couldn't help but frown. Tenzin sensed her unhappiness and patted her back gently.

"Soon, young avatar. First, you must train. With the knowledge and ability to bend air, and your new understanding of the true harmony of the elements, you will be able to understand what my father has to teach you."

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes at her master.

"Whatever you say, oh great air bending master."

"Do you feel the difference, Korra?" Tenzin said, loudly enough to be heard over the whooshing of the air around her. The avatar nodded as she turned and spun amongst the doors and slides. It did feel different, whereas before she simply moved along the air, she now felt as if she was the air. She was moving with the air, amongst it, rather than along it. It was exhilarating and freeing. Dancing out of the obstacles and landing lightly on her feet, she threw a punch into the air and cheered.

"I get it now, this spirit crap! I have to connect and be part of it, rather than just channel it! It's just like earth bending or water bending, but this is so totally different. The air is so light and free and different."

That was not the only thing different. She could feel the weight of her soul now, as if the harmony of the elements within her had a physical form within her. She could feel that bridge now, sense the connection with spirit world, and with her other lives. It was a strange feeling and she knew it would take time to get used to. Looking down at her hands, she stirred the air around them and pushed it along gently, afraid that if she pushed too hard it would die out.

'_Come on, Korra, man up a little bit. You're the avatar, you can do this,' _her mind cheered, and a smile crossed her lips. Quickly she whipped her hands out and focused all her energy and controlling the air around her. This time, it came to her quickly and followed her will, shooting out of her hands in a powerful gust of wind. Her smile was bright as it died down. She turned to see Tenzin nodding at her.

"You certainly have grasped the power and technique of air bending quickly," he observed as he walked toward her. "And you seem to understand the balance of the avatar and the world much better now that there is the harmony of all four elements within you."

Tenzin paused, looking at her with critical eyes and a soft expression.

"I believe that you are ready to meet my father, Avatar Korra."

Korra stood in front of the large door and stared at the strange, shell shaped figures poking out of it. She understood now why she hadn't been able to enter before, there was no handles on the doors.

"It opens with air bending, the air currents turn the locks and allow the door to open," Tenzin explained from beside her. She nodded slowly, knowing that this was the test. If she couldn't open this door, then she wasn't ready to meet her former life, and she wasn't ready to _be_ the avatar yet. Swallowing the anxiety and nervousness, the young girl took a deep breath before she let it out slowly and pushed the air around her. Aiming it carefully, she watched as if filled the conch shaped ceramic and a deep humming filled the hall. Korra stopped the flow of air and stood back in awe as the humming came to a peak and slowly died down as the creaking of the door became louder. Korra took a step toward the open doors, it was completely dark inside, and turned to look at Tenzin.

He shook his head.

"I cannot enter this room with you, Korra. This is a place for only the avatar. My mother told me that this was a place that you need to enter alone."

Korra was nervous all over again and gazed at the door with apprehension. That little voice in the back of her head growled though, urging her forward without fear. Korra's eyes flashed with determination and she walked forward with her head high and her shoulders squared. She was the avatar; she would do this without fear.

The door closed slowly behind her, leaving her in darkness. Flame erupted from her hand and flickered there as the water bender looked around the vast room in front of her. The room was filled with statues. Each one looked completely familiar and utterly foreign. Like she was looking at someone she'd seen in a dream but never met in real life. Korra grinned at the thought, Jinora had told her once that your mind can't create face and that people you see in dreams are always people you've seen or met in real life, even if it was only for a moment. By that logic, Korra had met these people before.

And she knew that she knew them. These people were her and she was a part of them. Their names came immediately to her mind as she passed them.

Avatar Yangchen. Avatar Kuruck. Avatar Kyoshi. Avatar Roku. Avatar…

Korra stood staring in fascination and respect at the avatar before her.

Avatar Aang.

Immediately she felt a pull to the statue in front of her and before she could stop her and think she reached a hand out and touched the arrow carved into his head. That familiar warmth filled her core and the blue light blinded her.

Blinking against the light, Korra was almost surprised to find herself among the cottony clouds of another world again. Reaching out, she touched one lightly, but it crumbled under her touch and disappeared. Korra withdrew her hand and frowned, she didn't want to make this whole world disappear by touching it. A chuckle behind her caused her to turn swiftly and stare at the man in front of her. His smile was easy and his eyes crinkled with humor. He looked strikingly like Tenzin, but also completely different at the same time. There was humor and life in his mans eyes, fun and mischief and play danced in his dark grey eyes. She knew this man. This was Aang. An easy smile crossed her lips and she held out a hand to him.

"Avatar Aang?" The man nodded at her. "Avatar Korra."

Aang smiled and held her hand for a moment before releasing it and motioning for Korra to sit. She did so easily and lounged back on the clouds as Aang studied her. His eyes looked her over, but Korra could tell that it wasn't the surface he was looking at. He was looking into her, at her, through her, all at the same time. She wanted to feel uncomfortable, but the feeling wasn't there. He was her past life, he already knew everything about her. Which made Korra curious, what was he looking for?

"You're in love with him."

Korra was shocked by the statement; it wasn't a question, aimed at her with cool composure. Her brow furrowed in defiance.

"No, I'm not. I'm getting over my feelings for Mako. He loves Asami. She couldn't keep the sad tone from the end of her sentence and for a moment she remembered the moments when she would have to watch them be all over each other and be expected to just accept it. She shook her head and frowned. No, she wasn't going to think of that here.

Aang was smiling at her and shook his head against her denial.

"It was believed for a long time that to enter and control the avatar state, an avatar must break all ties with the human world, with love and caring for specific people. The avatar needed to love all people equally, defend all people equally. This is not true though. An avatar must love if they expect to properly protect the world that they live in. I was told to let go of Katara, but in the end it was my love for her that pushed me to the conclusion that I couldn't let the world fall, no matter what. I needed to save the world to save my love."

Korra could see his eyes go far away as he thought and smiled a little, remember the stories that Katara had told her. Aang peaked back at her and grinned.

"My wife has told you things, I know. However, that is not the reason I have brought you here. I have brought you here to remind you that you cannot dispel your love just because you think that it is what the avatar must do. The avatar needs love to understand why the world is worth preserving and protecting. That is why I've brought you here, to talk about love and teach you the things you need to learn to protect the world. Our lives can feel the discord in the world, created by the mask named Amon, and you must be taught what you need to know to protect it, lest it fall to ruins."

Korra took all this slowly, processing it as fast as she could. This love for Mako was strength, not weakness? This was against everything she could have thought and made her brow furrow in confusion. She pushed the thoughts away the thoughts and tried to process the rest of what Aang was telling her. He knew how to defeat Amon. Joy filled her stomach and chest and made her smile bright and joyful. She was going to be able to protect the benders of the world; Amon was not going to win. Aang sensed this excitement and smiled.

"First, I must tell you the value of love and understanding, for a lack of these is what causes turmoil in the world. You see, an understanding of other things allows for compassion toward it. Ignorance breeds violence and hate. That is the problem with the world, people have stopped trying to understand differences in others and have thus turned to instead hating them and shunning them. This is what the Equalist, Amon, is doing. He cannot understand the motives of the people that hurt him, and instead hates them and aims to wipe out the benders that have hurt him.

And while this is a cruel thing to inflict upon innocent people, you cannot hate him for this. He is misunderstanding something that has hurt him, like a small child resents his punisher because he does not understand why he was being punished. You, as the avatar, must feel compassion and understanding for this man that lives in the world that you are bound to protect.

Many people believe that the avatar only cares for and protects benders. This is a lie. The avatar must protect everyone, whether they have been blessed with bending or not. When I defeated Ozai, it was not to protect benders, it was to protect all those who would have perished had I not fought. You must protect all those who are affected by this, Korra. The Equalists will not want your help; they will fight against you saving them. However, you must fight this. Despite what they believe, Amon is not the man that he claims to be and there will come a time when his followers do need your help, whether they ask for it or not. And when the time comes, you must be prepared to forgive the pain they have put you through, the losses that they have inflicted on those you care about, and you must be prepared to protect them just as you would Bolin or Mako or Tenzin."

Korra didn't ask how he knew the bending brother's names. She assumed that he knew everything having to do with her, as her past life. She nodded at what he was saying, knowing that when the time came, she was confident that she could do that. It would be hard though. She had never been an overly forgiving person, especially when she knew that these people were going to try to hurt Bolin and Mako. Clenching her fists, she committed the former avatar's words to memory and internally vowed to follow his teachings. Seeing that she was taking this seriously, Aang nodded at his own words and looks down at the clouds for a moment before continuing.

"This is what Amon is missing, as I said. This component of compassion and understanding and love. Since he does not understand or care for benders, he feels the need to punish them and take away what they hold most dear, as they did to him. And I have seen this punishment that he inflicts on benders and it frightens even me. However, be assured, young avatar, he has not been taking the bending from these people, as I did. My son was correct when he said that such a power was only given to the avatar. You, even now, hold such a gift within you."

Korra looked down at her hands and shudders at the thought of taking someone's bending away. Her greatest gift was her bending, it made her who she was and what she was. She couldn't imagine taking that away from someone else, taking away their identity. Looking back up at Aang, he smiled understandingly.

"It is not easy to do, Korra, believe me. And I sincerely hope that you never have to go through such pain. However, you have to know that it may be necessary for you to do such to protect the world. Just as you may, at some point, have to take the lives of those who stand in the way of peace."

Another shutter raced down the water bender's spine and she tried not to think of such a reality. Aang offered another soft smile.

"Do not dwell on such sadness, young one. From what I can tell, I doubt it will come to such. And I did not call you here to tell you of the pain you must cause, but rather the healing you will perform. I will tell you what Amon is doing to people and how only you, as the avatar, can heal them and return to them the lives that they once had."

Aang rose from his sitting position now and motioned for Korra to do so as well. She rose immediately and stood face to face with Aang. Slowly, he reached out a hand and touched her forehead while his other hand touched her chest. Fear seized her immediately and she flinched away from the hands touching her. Aang gave her a harsh look and shook his head. It took everything in Korra to stand still as he touched her. She squeezed her eyes shut, not understanding what was going on and why he was doing this.

"Korra, open your eyes."

Slowly, her stunning blue eyes are revealed and pulled open and she blinks at Aang. He's smiling a little bit, but it seems bitter.

"This is the position that a person must assume to take someone else's bending from them. Amon does not assume this position, does he?" Korra shook her head, remembering that Amon had never touched his victim's chests.

"This is because Amon is not taking bending away. He is using an ancient technique that I have never seen used that simply locks away the ability to bend. When someone has their bending taken away, the aftermath on the body is much more devastating than you have seen," he drops his hands now and takes her hand gently, turning it palm up.

"Bending is a part of the physical make up of the body. Muscles are conditions to stand the heat of fire, the strength of the earth, the fluidity of the water, and the rush of air. When that bending is taken away, removed and ripped from the body, muscles lose their strength. Lord Ozai could hardly move after I removed his bending. Your friend, Tahno, can still move. While he isn't the same, he is still mobile. The bending is still within him, however he is unable to use it or grasp it.

Amon has merely been sealing the chi within benders. By forcing his own energy over his opponents, he can lock their powers within them. That is why Amon did not take your bending away from you; your own energy is more powerful than his own and thus cannot be overpowered by him. He is only saving you for last in hopes that you will fly into a rage and go into the avatar state so to kill him. Once there, he plans to kill you and end the avatar line, since he cannot lock your bending and there is no other way to end the avatar. And he knows that as long as the avatar remains alive, there remains a symbol of hope for benders across the nations. That is why he hasn't taken your bending."

Korra nodded at this and was overjoyed to know that there was hope. She had thought for so long that those people that had gotten hurt before her, gotten manipulated before her, gotten destroyed before her, there was still hope for them. She was able to help them. A big smile crossed her face and she had to restrain herself from hugging Aang. He could see the joy and smiled back at her.

"You need to spread your energy into a person, surround them in it and reach for that core. That place where their energy and their bending lie, and break the bonds that Amon has placed on them. It will be hard the first few times, however, I have faith in you. I have faith in you as an Avatar and more importantly, I have faith in you as a person, Korra."

Korra stared at him with wide eyes, filled with hope and anxiety and completely faith in this man standing before her with his hands on her shoulders and his forehead now pressed against her.

"Go back to the world I left to you Korra and keep it safe, keep it balanced, and keep it happy."

Korra nodded and she knew that even if it hurt, even if it felt like it was going to be impossible, even if she died in the process, she was going to protect Republic City with everything she had.

And with a determined look in her eyes, Korra nodded and began to feel the familiar tugging of the ground calling her back. Before she fell through the clouds though, she felt Aang's hand on hers. She turned back and looked at her former life and the sad look in his sage eyes. She was confused, was he sad that she was leaving? Sad that he was trapped in this cloudy world while she was heading to a life on the ground? She turned, refusing the tugging at her soul to return, and turned to Aang again. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Tell… Tell Tenzin that I'm sorry I didn't think of him first. That I'm sorry that I hurt him."

And then Aang was gone and Korra was standing with her arm aching from being held in the air for so long and her legs shaking from standing on her tip toes. Falling to a heap on the ground, Korra laid her head against the cool floor of the air bending temple and took a deep breath of cool air before she closed her eyes. So much knowledge, so much to do. She needed to get up. Pushing herself to her feet, Korra wobbled a little and put her hand on the statue before her to steady herself. Looking at her hand, pressed against the stone of Aang's hand, she wondered if she was going to be able to do everything he had placed upon her shoulders. Shaking her head against the doubt building in her stomach, Korra released her hold on the statue and turned away from her former self. Walking slowly, she left him behind and carried his wisdom with her.

The fire crackled in front of her and lit her face in a glow as she stared at the cracking of the wood.

She had left the room where Aang had spoken to her and Tenzin had been waiting for her, meditating and still as the stone of his father. It had made her falter in her steps and really look at him. His eyes were open now and looked at her with burning curiosity and a little bit of concern. And when he moved and started to stand, the spell was broken and Korra blinked before smiling and walking toward him.

"Tomorrow, we return to Republic City, tonight, I want to rest."

Tenzin had merely nodded and smiled at her before leading her to where they had been staying. Tenzin had told her that Aang had once stayed in the halls and that was why they seemed so familiar to her. She nodded at the time and ignored the tugging. Now though, with Aang's words fresh in her head and the feeling of air in her veins, she touched the walls and allowed a river of memories to wash through her mind. Air scooters and toys that looked fun, ivy that covered a roof, she remembered it all. Taking her hand away from her wall, she continued to follow Tenzin with a carefree smile.

Now she sat at the fire, her face glowing with heat, thinking about what Aang had told her and what to do. Then, the end of their meeting came to her mind, his sad grey eyes and the feeling of his hand on hers.

"_Tell… Tell Tenzin that I'm sorry I didn't think of him first. That I'm sorry that I hurt him."_

Looking at the straight laced air bender, Korra wondered what her former self was talking about. Deciding the only way to know was to ask, Korra cleared her throat and waited until Tenzin looked at her. Staring at him for a moment, she looked back at the fire and sighed.

"Aang told me to tell you something. He said, 'Tell… Tell Tenzin that I'm sorry I didn't think of him first. That I'm sorry that I hurt him'," Korra watched his face carefully as she spoke and caught the barely noticeable shift in his expression, the sad look in his fire lit eyes. He sighed quietly before looking down at his folded hands.

"As you know, Lin and I once dated. I … Loved her very much. We were engaged to get married. It was a month before the wedding, I had just returned home from a council meeting, I was an intern at the time that was training for when my father left his seat, and my father approached me with a serious look in his eyes. Mother was behind him with her hands on her hips and a furious expression. When she looked at me, her eyes softened, saddened, and she turned with tears in her eyes and left. Thinking back now, I wish I had followed her, maybe my father wouldn't have said anything then. Regardless, my father told me that I was not permitted to marry Lin due to her status as an earth bender. He told me that I needed to marry and have children with a non-bender so to help rebuild the air nation society. As angry as I was at my father, I knew that he was telling me this for the sake of our people that he was looking out for our best interest. I told Lin the next day, claiming to have fallen in love with another woman and that I couldn't marry her anymore. She was… heartbroken, she went into a rage and destroyed a building. Three months later, I married Pema and nine months later, we had Jinora. We were both interns at the council hall and I thought that she was pretty. I will admit, we eventually fell in love. It was nothing compared to what Lin and I had, though, and for a long time we didn't see each other. It wasn't until you came into town that we started to be around each other again. While I did miss her, I didn't think I had as much as I did. My father never quite forgave himself, I could always see that. I wish I could tell him that I forgave him, that I knew that it was for the good of the air bending nation."

A soft smile crossed his face.

"And I am very happy and I do truly love Pema. She has been a wonderful wife and mother, and I love my children more than anything. There are times, though, when I wish I had defied my father, because letting go of a love, any love, is the hardest thing I've ever done and sometimes, I think the biggest mistake."

It was quiet between them for a long time each staring into the fire and, every once in a while, Korra would throw another log onto the coals. After some times, Korra looked at Tenzin and smiled.

"I think your father knows, Tenzin. I think that it's mostly that he hasn't forgiven himself."

Tenzin glanced at her with skeptical eyes for a moment and upon seeing her assured smile, smiled back and nodded.

"Perhaps. Now, what did my father tell you besides that?"

Korra's face when serious, but Tenzin could see the hope and joy there.

"He told me how to restore people's bending. He told me how to save the benders and bring harmony to the world again," she said quietly before she looked up at him with bright blue eyes against the fire and a determined smile.

"When we return to Republic City, they will have their avatar."

-fin-


End file.
